


【金霏x辛杰】你说你说我们要不要在一起（全）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: 一发完结，并不科学的双向暗恋+跨时间穿越设定。
Relationships: 金霏/辛杰
Kudos: 9





	【金霏x辛杰】你说你说我们要不要在一起（全）

2019年2月28日，上海  
Side A

“真他妈沉。这小兔崽子这半年吃什么了？胖了能有一圈……哥你搭把手啊哥！”

金霏气喘吁吁地把背上的“小兔崽子”往车后座上搬，而陈曦如他所愿地“搭了把手”——把车门给他开开，然后怡然自得地往车边一靠，继续袖手旁观。他就这么看着金霏一边咬牙切齿、恨不得把人一脚踹进车里，一边又小心翼翼地往人背后垫个靠枕，寻思寻思，再拽张毯子给小孩儿盖在身上，也不知道是怕他喝多了要吐，还是怕他着凉。一系列程序下来把人安顿好了，金霏才从车里再钻出来，没好气地冲着陈曦撒筏子：  
“不是我说，卢鑫他们两口子怎么想的啊？房鹤迪就算是个腊肠，也不能一人占仨座吧？非得把这小孩儿扔我车上？成心招我硌应是怎么的……”  
陈曦歪歪嘴冲他没好样儿地乐，“行了，这儿没别的清醒人，别跟我这儿装了。——是不是硌应人家你自己心里没点，嗯咳，数吗。”  
至少我没观察出来人家辛杰半年胖了一圈。陈曦想。

漆黑的夜色里看不见满天星斗，只有炫目的霓虹把夜幕染成五光十色。前方不远，卢鑫和玉浩一边一个架着一米九几的房鹤迪，正吭哧吭哧往另一辆车去，半死不活的架势不像护送醉鬼，倒像杀人藏尸。金霏瞪着前面那仨玩意正要开口吐槽，玉浩先一步回了头，扯嗓子喊：  
“陈曦！陈曦哥！——来帮一把，太费劲了这玩意！”  
“唉，来喽。”  
金霏眼看着陈曦三步并作两步赶到前头去，帮卢鑫玉浩一起把房鹤迪塞进车里，然后一气呵成地钻进后座，动作之快让他想骂娘。他就这么和辛杰两个人被单独撇下，除了卢鑫远远吼给他的那句“按我给你发那定位开啊”，前路再无一点提示。  
他转过脸来，望一眼车后座上安睡如婴孩的辛杰，轻叹一声，神色复杂之至。  
“把你拉走卖了算了。”  
丢一句气话，他终究还是轻轻掩上后车门，转身钻进驾驶席，发动车子。

辛小杰，你可真是个小魔鬼啊辛小杰。  
金霏在引擎的轰鸣声里默默念了几遍这个名字。一个他在半年前的另一场比赛里无比厌弃过的后辈，现在被证明并不是他当年想象的那个样子。洗净铅华的那张脸证明过，同行好友们的解释证明过，网上粉丝的描述证明过，网下小园子里的功底证明过；他在台前幕后结交下无数朋友，却单单结下这么一桩阴差阳错的梁子，直至今日也没能等到一个机会涣然冰释。  
何况他如今所想的，已经不止是单单纯纯解开一个梁子。  
都怪这小兔崽子让他看到那么多的另一面了，不然何以至于，让他惦记得揪心挠肺，深入骨髓。

刚刚痛饮过的饭馆离卢鑫玉浩下榻的酒店有着好一段路程，导航给指了段歪七扭八的路，夜深人静的十字路口还闪着99秒的红灯。金霏把车子在斑马线前停下，忍不住抬手调调后视镜。小屁孩儿在后座睡得安稳，他有些安心又有些失望地，刚转过视线去继续倒数红灯，身后就出了动静。  
“……哥哥？”  
醒了这是。后座上的人卷着毯子翻了个身，发出浓重的鼻音，“咱们这是去哪儿啊哥哥……”  
刚才喝得五迷三道的，这会儿知道喊的是哪个哥哥么。卢鑫哥玉浩哥都是你哥，高桌子低板凳都是……妈呀这小孩儿怎么还坐起来了，不怕晕吗。

辛杰不但坐起来了，看起来还挺神清气爽的样子，乖乖巧巧凑过来往前排俩椅背中间一趴，圆圆脸儿几乎要贴到金霏肩膀。金霏后脊梁一紧，下意识紧了嗓子吼一句，“消停点，回去坐着！”  
这可是你们卢老板借的车，你可别吐到人家车上。  
被他吓一跳的辛杰往后迅猛一缩，在后排角落里蜷成一团。红灯的倒计时还有好几十秒，金霏心软了几分，转过头去，正好对上辛杰委屈的小眼神儿。他有点后悔把小孩儿吓着了，正愁着要怎么给人顺毛，辛杰先出声了。  
“你干嘛那么凶啊。……出来之前不还是你哄我来着吗。”  
……啥玩意儿你说谁哄你来着？喝成那样卢鑫玉浩一边一个都按不住你，轮得着我哄么。  
“……刘金霏你个大猪蹄子。”  
这话怎么听着像跟对象撒娇似的呢……不对刘金霏你冷静一下现在不是小鹿乱撞的时候！这小孩儿指定是喝太多了！

红灯还没灭。金霏把手刹一拉，背身往方向盘上一靠，一本正经地开始前情回顾：  
“辛杰小朋友，你听好了，咱们刚从东方卫视录完《欢乐喜剧人》回来，卢鑫玉浩带着你和房鹤迪上的第九期，第十期复活赛有我和陈曦；咱们两家儿现在都让人给刷下来了，干脆出来一起喝了顿酒，现在咱们开车往虹桥机场那边去，住一宿起来赶飞机，各回各家各找各妈——你听明白没有？”  
辛杰大大的眼睛里闪着大大的疑惑还有小小的惊恐，显然是没听明白。  
“所以……现在这儿，是上海？……咱们刚跟我师父师娘一起喝酒来着？”  
金霏皱了皱眉，“你不是没师承吗？你哪来的师父师娘？”他渐渐觉出不对，小孩儿的胡言乱语不像醉话，“你这孩子是穿越了还是失忆了——”  
“我没失忆！你才失忆呢！”辛杰气成个小河豚似的鼓着腮帮子，“我叫辛杰，是个相声演员，1995年3月20日出生，山西人，我爸叫……”  
“——行了别自报家门了，我本来也不知道你爸你妈叫啥。说点儿我能听懂的成不？”  
“……那，我师父卢鑫我师娘张玉浩，我搭档房鹤迪，我男朋友刘金霏。”

“啥玩意儿你再说一遍？你男朋友谁？！”  
一个都对不上，这四个人物关系现在一个都对不上，尤其最后那个更是不可思议至极。金霏庆幸现在车停在红灯前面，不然这会儿搞不好他能吓得方向盘脱手，弄个一尸……呸，一车两命。

辛杰这会儿是真的被他吓着了，眼睛里瞬间水光潋滟，“哥哥……你，你别生气了……我知道我不该跟你闹那么长时间，可是本来不也是你先在床上欺负我来的吗……”  
他这话信息量太大，金霏一时消化不良，何况辛杰眼泪汪汪的模样他头一回见，这一眼看过去顿时六神无主。辛杰在他发呆的光景里忽然扑了过来，直接搂住了他脖子，像个小孩子撒娇般的蹭了两下，一头小卷毛刮得金霏从脸上直痒痒到心里。  
“哥哥我错了好不好……你别不理我啊……霏哥哥～大帅比～男神～老公～”  
金霏只觉得血液凝固，连心跳都冻结，愣怔怔僵在那儿宛如泥雕木塑一般。红灯早已结束，后面的车盯上来了开始不耐烦地按喇叭。辛杰被嘀嘀声惊了一下，也放开了手，呆呆地往后一坐，揉着眼睛喃喃自语：  
“完了……叫老公都不好使了，这是真生气了……”  
他声音越来越小，低到最后渐渐带出哭腔来，细得像小刀子直往金霏胸口捅，连那声“老公”都治愈不了。

“等会儿。你先别哭，别哭，让我捋捋……”  
金霏在暗里给自己摩挲摩挲心口，扯出两张纸巾往后座一塞，回头把车子开到马路对面停下，再回过身来看着辛杰。小屁孩儿倒没再哭得多厉害，手指把纸巾攥成一团，紧紧咬着嘴唇不出一声，心乱如麻还要强装镇定的样子格外惹人心疼。金霏竭力把那点儿不该在此时冒出来的念头压回心底，开动逻辑和想象力思来算去，码出一个最不可能的可能性，“那你记不记得……今天是几号啊？”  
辛杰歪了歪脑袋，“28号……2月28号？”  
日子明明没错。金霏心里一沉，“是，倒是2月28号……你说的是二零一九年吗？”  
辛杰猛地抬起头来。  
“……现在是去年啊？”  
这是个病句，但是它真相了。

这他妈太不科学，金霏想，比火箭的直径由马腚来决定还不科学，与其相信眼前有个大活人穿越了，还不如相信——  
“……你这小戏精喝点酒，怎么戏还更多了嘿。你打二零二零年过来的？那你来之前怎么不抄一期彩票号码儿啊。”  
金霏干巴巴地甩出一句戏谑，刚落下最后一个字音儿就开始后悔。眼前的辛小杰眼神清清亮亮的，舌头利利索索的，跟刚才那个喝嗨了差点要上桌蹦迪的小疯子判若两人。尤其是刚才搂着自己撒娇那样儿，真，特别真，跟见了亲男朋友一样的……  
停。不能再想了刘金霏，你还真信穿越这事儿啊。你信这小孩儿真是戏精本精还差不多……不过怎么想咱都不吃亏哈。  
他这边儿还在心猿意马，对面的“来自明年的辛小杰”已经绷不住了，好容易憋回去的眼泪又开始在眼眶里打转，似乎翻起新仇旧恨，“你不信是吗？你觉得我是空口白牙跑这儿讹一男朋友来了是吗？你别跟我装啊刘金霏你都跟我说过你这个时候早就喜欢我了，你别告诉我你在这平行空间里是一钢铁直男有老婆有孩子了啊……”  
金霏心想，这是他那个辛小杰没错了，不论在二零一八一九还是二零二零年，想象力都一样的丰富过头，知识储备也一样的乱七八糟。他就这么一会儿没顾上搭茬，辛杰在对面已经慌了，“你……你还告诉过我你有一关注我的微博小号，我还知道你身上俩胎记都在哪儿，你再不信的话我把你工资卡密码背出来……”  
他抽抽噎噎的控诉被金霏探过来帮他擦泪的手拦住，哽咽声在脸颊接触到对方指尖温度时戛然而止。金霏轻轻帮他揉着通红的眼角，神色有些温柔也有些赧然的，低声叹了口气。  
“……看来我得写个纸条，提醒一下将来的我自己，别什么都跟以后的对象说——有点忒丢人了。”

车里一时安静下来，就剩下点儿汽车引擎声还在浅浅地响，把两个时空交错的人裹在一起，泛出奇妙的温暖。不知道是不是暖风开得太足，对面小孩儿脸上渐渐深起来两抹红晕，大概是想起刚才唐突的亲昵，这会儿知道不好意思了。然而那不好意思也不是他一个人的，金霏自己脸上也微微发烫。他借着推眼镜把自己可能也红起来的脸挡上一半，清清喉咙，尽力展开一个矜持又不疏离的笑容，问：  
“所以，明年这个时候的咱俩……在一起了呗？”  
辛杰撇了撇嘴，好像刚打算正式解答一下他这个问题，忽然眼睛眨巴两下又把脸转过去了，不知道是因为眼前这个“金霏哥哥”并不是自己家的那个，还是因为刚才那点儿小口角又闹起了别扭。金霏这回倒有点放得开了，往前探探身子，“怎么啦？生气啦？哎哎，你以前不是心挺大的吗——别闹，再这样儿我得考虑一下以后还追不追你。”  
“本来也不是你追的我。”辛杰气哼哼地扭着脖子嘟囔。  
金霏开始思考自己要不要尝试一下改变历史，但眼前的问题更加亟待解决，他大着胆子伸出手去拍拍面前小孩儿的腿——虽然有点调戏别人家媳妇儿的嫌疑，但想来也不是外人要不先别这么客气——有点没羞没臊地追问：  
“哎，跟我说说呗。咱俩在一块儿之后，你真就……像刚才那么喊我？”  
男神老公什么的还挺受用的，至于大帅比怎么听着有点儿像骂人。

辛杰白他一眼。  
“我说哥哥，挖自己未来的墙角有点不地道啊你。……还有别的叫法你想听吗？”  
金霏后背一凉，涌起点儿不祥的预感，“还有啥？”  
辛杰冲他促狭地挤挤眼睛，嘴角扬出一个顽皮的角度，“——臭流氓，大色狼，斯文败类，衣冠禽兽。”

“……我都干什么事儿了能让你这么喊我啊？！”  
金霏想，回头可不能让二零一九年的辛小杰知道这些。  
“行吧，不说这个了。”他转移话题转移得一点都不生硬，“咱得想想怎么给你弄回去，把我原来那个辛小杰换回来——话说回来，你过来之前，就二零二零年的今天这个点儿，在干嘛呢？”  
辛杰忽然睁大眼睛，脸色一会儿红一会儿白，似乎预想到了什么无法控制的场面。

“我……在家，浴缸里……泡着澡，睡着了……我一觉醒过来就在车上了，你跟我说这是上海……我还以为你给我穿好衣服抱到车上来了呢……”  
金霏也把眼睛睁大了。如果没猜错的话，他的二零一九年的辛小杰，这会儿交换过去，岂不是就在……  
“那，”他抱着一丝侥幸，“那个时候，明年的我……在哪儿？”  
“跟我……一块儿，咱俩一起洗呢。……”辛杰已经把头低下去，声音小得听不清了。  
金霏扶住额头，“咱俩该不会……刚……那什么……”  
辛杰的头快埋到自己胸口上了，但还是以差点看不出来的幅度点了两下。  
好，现在金霏大概能猜到未来的自己干什么事儿能被喊斯文败类衣冠禽兽了。

2020年2月28日，北京  
Side B

对一般人来说，再没有什么场面比宿醉醒来，发现自己躺在一个陌生的……浴缸里，更惊悚的事儿了。  
衣服当然是没穿的——谁泡澡不得光着啊。  
而我们的辛小杰同学，脑洞不负众望地，跑偏了。  
我是谁我在哪儿我在干什么，灵魂拷问三连击被他全部省略了。取而代之的，他第一反应是摸了摸自己的腰——哇噻，还挺幸运，没让人把肾切走。  
等会儿我为什么会想到偷肾的都市传说，这个情况下最大的可能不应该是被劫财劫色，至少也该是酒后乱性吗？  
对哦，刚才录完节目大家一起喝酒来着，好像喝得是有点断篇儿。但那可是一桌的糙老爷们儿，我要乱性能跟谁乱哪，除非那谁……  
……我嘞个去，不会吧。

意识到最荒唐可能性的辛杰脑子嗡的一下，挣扎着要往起站，却发现全身虚飘飘的没有力气。头倒是不疼——为什么呢，不是说宿醉最主要的症状就是头疼么……  
头不疼，身上可是不舒服得要命，腰酸，腿软，还有……  
后边儿某个不能明说的部位……难受，那感觉就像是……  
……使用过度。  
完蛋，天天跟台上抖包袱说自己失身了，这回成真的了……

他下意识地抬头四处望望，眼前的浴室布置得简洁干净，是不知道为什么特别合他喜好的色调和线条。浴缸尺寸挺大，竟然是个双人定制款的，害得他一时脑洞又歪到了网上泛滥成灾的霸道总裁小说。浴缸旁边凳子上终于有件熟悉的东西，是他最喜欢那件小熊连体睡衣，他拎起来瞅瞅，确定是自己那件，就是不知道为什么会出现在这儿。  
而且，光有睡衣，没有内裤……

就在他纠结的这工夫，一阵拖鞋声趿拉趿拉的，由远及近的过来了。辛杰手一抖，把睡衣扔了回去。  
……要命，为什么真的是他啊。  
他看着推开浴室门进来的人，熟悉的瘦削身形，温润笑意从金丝眼镜后面透出来，带着他头一回见的宠溺眼神，还……  
还特么的穿着个和自己同款的小熊睡衣。  
这还是那个让他辛小杰又爱又恨的金霏哥哥吗，高冷男神人设崩了喂。

金霏一推门进浴室就看见自家小孩儿像个小受气包似的，抱着膝盖光溜溜地窝在浴缸角落里，一副幽怨的小眼神儿可怜兮兮地瞅着自己。其实辛杰瞪着他的本意是想用眼神杀死他的——然而大概是平时瞪成了习惯，瞪出了抗药性，反而在金霏看来完全等同于撒娇。他也没多想，蹲到浴缸跟前，大咧咧地给湿漉漉的小家伙梳了两下毛儿。  
“你说你该勤快的时候不勤快，拢共那六条裤衩儿你全给扔洗衣机里了。你先穿我这条吧。”  
“……”  
意外的没有回音，而且手底下的毛绒绒小脑袋好像抗拒地往后缩了缩。金霏无奈一笑，干脆整个人凑过去，也不管湿不湿的，搂住小孩儿肩膀，吧唧照人额头上亲了一口。  
“好了，还跟哥哥生气呢？哥错了错了，以后不那么使劲折腾你了行不。好弟弟，乖宝贝儿，杰宝宝，小甜辛儿——快出来穿衣服吧，水都快凉了你可别一会儿感冒了我的小祖宗。”

辛杰浑身一激灵，抬起眼睛来，雾湿的睫毛抖动两下，不敢置信地看着金霏。要不是这几个腻死人的称呼，之前他差点儿要怀疑自己穿越到别人身上了。得，他辛小杰还是他辛小杰，可是眼前的这个人，怎么就真的会是那个人呢——  
这要是做梦也就算了，可是周身传来的触感太过清晰，额头上刚刚的亲吻也太过温柔，真实得比做梦还假。金霏被他盯得发毛，本能地抬手试了试他额头温度，“怎么啦辛小杰？睡一觉醒过来连自己爷们儿都不认识啦？”  
辛杰两边脸颊都迅速发起烧来，一时间竟然抱着“牡丹花下死”的觉悟，顺势在金霏掌心蹭了蹭，像个小宠物似的乖乖任金霏抱出来，擦干净水换上了衣服，包括那条金霏的内裤。金霏帮他紧紧睡衣领子，语声有点歉疚，“还难受么？”  
还当自己在做梦的辛杰咬着嘴唇摇摇头，想了一下又点了点头。金霏笑出声来，拽着他胳膊把他架到自己背上，“逞什么强啊你。”

与辛杰在二零一九年的记忆对比，金霏好像身板儿结实了点，大概是有在好好锻炼；可能同时还有辛杰自己也比一年前瘦下来点的缘故，从浴室到卧室这个过程一点都不吃力，以至于辛杰忍不住在金霏背上多赖了会儿，直到金霏温声哄了两句，才从他背上滑下来钻进被窝。宽大的双人床只有外观陌生，温度和气息都无比熟悉，一半是自己的，一半是枕边这个人的；他在被金霏再次揽进怀里的时候身子有些僵硬，连带着眼眶都酸痛起来，心想，这个梦到底能持续多久呢。  
大概是察觉了他的异常，金霏把搂着他的手臂稍稍放松了点，人却靠近了些，几乎是鼻尖贴着鼻尖的，轻声再次给他道歉。  
“……别跟哥闹别扭了。我知道最后那回你有点儿不想要了，但你也不能全赖我呀。每次完事没多一会儿，你就往我怀里钻，又耍赖又撒娇又要亲亲的，还每次都踩着贤者时间。你当你哥哥是柳下惠啊。……”  
他边说边扯了扯辛杰身上的小熊睡衣，“忘了你为啥老要穿这件儿么？你说这件连体的没有接缝儿，拉链在背后不方便我动手动脚。辛小杰你可不能这么双标啊，不许我动手动脚，就光许你非礼我啊？”  
辛杰听着他的絮叨，忍不住噗哧一声乐出来，立马被人捏了下鼻子，“笑什么笑！”  
“我不听我不听我不要听这些～”辛杰扭着头挣脱金霏对自己鼻尖的蹂躏，“我还是个宝宝。”  
张嘴一出声儿，他才发现自己嗓子有点哑，可想而知刚才被放进浴缸之前发生的事儿有多激烈。当然他也没说错，从记忆上来说他可能确实还是个宝宝。不明真相的金霏嗤之以鼻，“行了啊宝宝，别闹了宝宝。你要是个姑娘，这会儿咱俩都该有宝宝了知道吗。——别说话了先，我给你泡点儿金银花去。”

刚坐起来的金霏被身后的小孩儿扯住了袖口。他回过头，辛杰闪着一双欲言又止的大眼睛望着他，抿紧的嘴唇几次想要张开却始终没动。金霏看着他有点恍惚，莫名地忽然想起两个人还没捅破窗户纸、还在怼来怼去你猜我猜的那段岁月，他偶尔捕捉到辛杰看着他的眼神就是这个样子。正当这边不知道怎么猜、那边不知道怎么说的时候，房间里不知什么东西响了叮的一声。金霏拍拍辛杰的手背，指指他身后，“我手机。”  
辛杰不知所措地嗯了一声，顺着金霏努嘴的方向回身去找。床头只有一个手机，外形不太眼熟，他只能小心地捧起来，把充电线拔下来打算递给金霏。手机屏幕被他的脸解了锁亮起来，待机画面上的大男孩儿只露出了下半张脸。辛杰看见画面上的自己，咧成月牙儿的嘴笑得又甜又傻，是只有熟悉的人才能一眼认出来的笑容，就算被粉丝远远窥见了也猜不到是谁，甜蜜却也保险。而刚才响过的那一声提示，也亮闪闪地停留在屏幕正当中，是条定时的备忘录，简单而鲜活：  
「跟小杰说，一周年快乐。」  
跟这条提示挨着，同样醒目的，是昭示当前日期的数字，“2020-02-28”。

“什么呀？这个点儿了……”金霏在他身后有点烦躁的，“又垃圾短信吧。”  
辛杰摇摇头，把手机倒过来递到他面前。金霏扫了一眼，有点不好意思地咧咧嘴，“这个啊。……啥时候设的来着，我都忘了。还好白天说过了，正事儿没忘就行……”  
辛杰闭上眼睛，把那个硕大的“2020”从视野里隔绝。眼睑合上的一瞬间，有晶莹滚烫的水珠儿吧嗒落下来，顺着手机光滑的屏幕滑到金霏掌心里。金霏慌得把手机一把丢开，坐近了去捧起辛杰的脸，“辛小杰你咋儿着了？刚才洗完澡就一直不对劲，有什么事儿你说，别吓唬你哥哥啊——”  
“没事儿哥哥，我就是想告诉你……”辛杰抬起脸来，草草地揉两下眼睛，沙着嗓子涩涩地笑。  
“……我可能，不是你的那个辛小杰呀。”

2019年2月28日，上海  
Side A

“金霏是不是跟丢了？”  
玉浩盯着后视镜看，金霏载着辛杰那辆车已经消失在视野。卢鑫在他旁边伸个懒腰，大喇喇说：“没事，不有导航呢么。”  
玉浩捅他一胳膊肘，“你就不怕他把辛杰拐跑了！”  
“他俩不定谁拐跑谁呢。”卢鑫叼着玉浩塞给他的棒棒糖，含含糊糊地踩了一脚刹车。陈曦在后排低声嘟哝，“其实你俩应该担心他俩在车里干起来……”  
卢鑫和玉浩一起瞪大了眼睛回头，表情同步暧昧起来。陈曦一摔袖子，“想啥呢！我说的是干架的干！”  
“喔，”卢鑫讪讪地转回去，“我俩想的也是干架的干。”  
玉浩此地无银地补充，“问题在于是用武力干架还是用嘴皮子干架……”  
“当然是用嘴皮子了！”卢鑫忽然兴奋起来，“说相声的么，不得有点儿对本行的尊重啊。”  
陈曦直瞪眼，“可别提尊重这俩字儿了兄弟！他俩可不就因为对本行尊不尊重才差点儿干起来的么！”  
车里安静下来，卢鑫和玉浩对视的眼神儿特别严肃。陈曦也叹了口气，喃喃地说，“当然了那都是误会，金霏他后来也知道……”

“——孽缘哪。”  
三个清醒的人一起吓一跳，才发现这仨字儿来自于醉得直挺挺、眼神也直挺挺的房鹤迪，腊肠儿现在笔直地靠在后座上，不像腊肠了，像个法棍儿。玉浩瞪他一眼，转头对卢鑫说，“你要实在操心，咱们就掉头开回去看看。”  
卢鑫有点犹豫，“不用吧。辛小杰都喝成京巴儿了，他俩怎么着也干不起来，金霏不能那么没溜跟他一般见识吧。”  
陈曦还想要说什么，房鹤迪在旁边开始闹了，“我要回家！我要睡觉！我要尿尿……”  
“得得得，”卢鑫一脚油门，“京巴儿不管了，先赶紧把这腊肠卸货吧。”

“话说为啥是京巴儿啊？”  
“没精神了往那一扒，京巴。”  
“你们相声新势力的都活得这么拟人吗？！……”  
  
金霏并不清楚前面那辆车里都发生了什么诡异的对话——毕竟对他来说，没有什么比眼前这方寸之地里发生的事情更诡异的了。他努力岔开刚刚结束那个太过尴尬的话题，咳嗽一声对着辛杰说：  
“总之，如果——你是睡了一觉醒过来就变成这样的话，那可能再睡一觉就换回去了。”  
辛杰往后座角落里缩了一寸，眨眨眼睛，怯生生地，“我不……我不想睡。”  
金霏狠狠瞪他一眼，“你想什么呢小孩儿！我说的睡就是睡，深度睡眠那种睡，倒头就睡，干睡——”  
“你才是想歪了呢哥哥，”辛杰歪着头对他咯咯地笑，“我说的是我现在还不想睡……我想多呆一会儿呀，我想看看二零一九年，偷偷喜欢我还不敢说的金霏哥哥有多可爱。”

“看什么看！不让看！”  
金霏猛地扭过头去，他猜自己现在一定脸红得不像话。这小屁孩，这小混蛋，居然能足足从今年折磨自己到明年，以后不知道还要折磨多少年——看来真的还是不要追他了。  
“再说我也没承认现在喜欢你啊，”他有气无力地狡辩，“你先别自作多情——我是听你说咱俩一年以后在一块儿了，才勉强想象一下这个可能性。……毕竟你这小孩儿不画眼线还挺可爱的。”  
“骗谁呢哥哥！”辛杰不干了，从后座上爬过来，还带着点酒味儿的气息眼看就要喷进金霏脖领子，“刚才我看你可高兴了，偷着乐得都出鱼尾纹了。”  
金霏不敢回头，就抬手往后扒拉他，“离我远点儿啊你！回去黏你那个二零二零年的金霏哥哥去！”  
“……老古板，”辛杰噘着嘴坐回去，小声念叨，“死心眼儿。”  
“说谁呢你——”金霏忍不住又回头作势要打人，却看见辛杰靠着后座上的抱枕，眼睛闪闪发光地望着他，两颊泛着一点不知是酒意还是单纯害羞的绯红，说，“……可是我就喜欢这样的金霏哥哥呀。”

金霏想，也不知卢鑫打哪儿借的车，车主一点艺术情趣都没有，车里连个音乐都放不出来。他往驾驶座椅后背上斜斜一靠，透过车窗看着夜色里模糊的星光，轻声问，“那你呢……？”  
“咦？”  
“那你……那时候对我是怎么想的呢，”金霏把眼睫垂下去，呆呆地盯着放不出音乐的车载音响，“就现在，二零一九年——你不是应该特烦我吗。”  
辛杰抱紧了怀里的靠枕，也低下头去，扁着嘴，“……大猪蹄子。”  
金霏皱了皱眉，正想教育小孩儿别老拿这么难听的词骂人，却听见辛杰柔软而委屈的声音接着说：  
“……我从去年秋天就开始喜欢你了，你怎么到今年春天还不知道啊。”

金霏现在格外痛恨这个车里没有音响，以致于他能如此清晰地听见自己胸膛里的心跳，他想辛杰一定也听到了。  
“所以哥哥，”后座上软糯的声音还在继续，“你对那个二零一九年的辛小杰，要多笑一笑啊，别老一见面就板着脸训他……他真的，可喜欢看你笑了……”  
小孩儿的声音越来越小了，眼睫也抖动着微微阖在一起。金霏急切地探过身去，想再拍拍他的手背，“先别睡呀？你再跟我多说点儿，明年的事……”  
咱俩到底是怎么在一起的，一个北京一个西安怎么住一块儿的，卢鑫怎么成的你师父，你怎么又换搭档了……等原来的辛小杰回来，我都得跟他说一说呀……  
“不要……”辛杰揉揉眼睛，整个人贴着座椅往下滑，“剧透人干事，会被打的……”  
他的声音渐渐小得听不清，车里只剩下浅浅的小呼噜声，和金霏急促而沉重的呼吸。

2020年2月28日，北京  
Side B

“——穿越？别闹啊宝贝儿。”  
无论在哪一年，刘金霏都是个坚定的无神论者。相对于穿越这个太过魔幻的设定，他更愿意接受一个听起来比较科学的解释，即使这个解释看上去绝大部分是他自己的责任。  
辛杰正咬着嘴唇想着怎么就跟这人说不清楚了，就被拉进一个温暖的怀抱。金霏搂着他，轻轻吻了吻他的发旋儿。  
“对不起啊小杰……都怪我，下次真不能这么累着你了……”  
他伸手帮辛杰在太阳穴周围揉了几下，观察着似乎不起作用，才无奈地把怀里的人轻轻安置到枕头上。  
“别想太多了，先睡吧。实在不成，明天哥哥带你去医院看看。”

辛杰着急起来，抬手抓住金霏的睡衣袖子，“哥哥我不睡……我肯定不是失忆，刚才我跟你说的二零一九年的事，我都记得特别清楚，真的，咱们就是刚从东方台录完节目……”  
金霏担忧地盯着他，“你一点儿都想不起来了？连咱俩怎么在一起的都忘了？”  
……我倒是想知道呢。辛杰张嘴刚要说话，被金霏摆摆手阻止了，“嗓子还哑着呢，先别吱声，我问你点头摇头就行——那，你师父把你们新势力扩张到北京了你也不记得了？新店开张你还去演出了，那天效果特好……”  
辛杰怔怔地摇着头，在金霏蹙紧眉头的空当，还是开口问了一句话出来。  
“——我哪儿来的师父啊？”

看起来这回金霏是真被他吓着了。  
“你别这样儿啊辛小杰，你哥哥可不经吓，”他握着辛杰的肩膀摇晃，才晃了一下又赶紧停手，“你喜欢卢鑫可比喜欢我还早呢——当然了我说的是喜欢相声——拜完师把你开心的，半夜给我打电话哭了整整二十分钟，给我气得吃醋了你都忘了？”  
辛杰睁大眼睛看他的样子像个傻子，也像在看个傻子。金霏顺顺自己气息，也给他拍拍背，继续往下捋，“那咱俩这一年上过的节目呢？一块儿搬新家的事呢？一起去华山玩呢，我求婚呢？！……你一件都想不起来了？”  
一大串的生僻信息往辛杰脑袋里灌，把他炸得像个小熊瞎子掰苞米似的，听两个忘一个，最后脑子里只剩下“求婚”俩字儿。这俩字也格外重磅，瞬间耗尽了他本来就不太大的脑容量。傻小孩儿下意识往手上一瞅，无名指上空荡荡的连个戒痕也没，顿时吓得六神无主抬起头来，眼睛里一下子蕴满水光。  
“求婚？我……不会……没答应吧？”

金霏看着他的傻样先是叹了口气，然后带着点苦笑咧了咧嘴。  
“就你还不答应？说‘我愿意’的时候哭得跟个小傻子似的——你看手指头干嘛，往哪儿找呢。咱俩这天天要上台演出的，你听我的话连眼线都不画了，哪儿还能戴戒指啊。”  
他转身拉开床头抽屉，拎了一条项链似的东西出来，在辛杰眼前晃动两下。是条特别不起眼的普通银链子，大概是没空保养连光泽都淡了，只有挂在中间那枚指环格外显眼。辛杰一把抓过来看，指环内侧刻着两个小巧的字母“Z.n.”，他和自己跟金霏的名字做了无数联想，然后泄气地撇撇嘴。  
“什么意思嘛。……你这是跟谁求婚的戒指啊哥哥，这跟咱俩有啥关系啊。”  
金霏一指头敲在他脑门儿上，“你连这都忘了？Zn啊，锌啊，就钙中钙的那个锌啊，金和辛拼一块儿啊！这创意当初还姬攀提的呢！”  
……怎么说呢，幸亏认识个教过化学的？

“锌啊……我还以为‘真难’呢……”辛杰把链子摊在掌心，喃喃自语。金霏揉了一把他的卷毛儿，语气想轻松却轻松不起来，“没听说过——可不是真难吗咱俩。你那条链儿在枕头底下呢，我跟你说不许反悔啊辛小杰，反悔的话我……”  
没等他想好拿什么来威胁人，辛杰攥着链子抬起头来，满眼的哀怨，“哥哥你是把我按在华山顶上求的婚吗？你是不是知道我怕高……我肯定是吓哭了才答应的！”  
“别瞎联想啊你，上华山玩和求婚是俩事儿。”金霏哭笑不得地伸手去收辛杰手里的链儿，没想到小孩依依不舍地攥着不撒手，他也只能无可奈何随他攥着，“你看你这个脑洞大的，一点儿都不像失忆——先睡觉吧成不？再胡想瞎想的还好得了好不了，说不定一觉醒过来，你就回一九年去了啊乖。”  
“那我要搂着它睡，”辛杰把串着戒指的链子悬在眼前，呆呆地盯着，“我要带它回去……拿给金霏哥哥看，然后跟他说，这回换我跟你求婚。”

金霏叹了口气，嘴角勉强挤出个轻松的笑，却忘了松开忧心忡忡拧紧的眉头。  
“傻小孩儿，你就算真穿越，那也得是魂穿好不？你回到去年了也带不走它啊，这都不符合物质守恒定律。——再说你把我戒指拿走了，我原来的辛小杰回来了跟我闹怎么办？听话，把这给我——你要求婚你自己订做戒指去啊。”  
他不知是放弃了和辛杰在穿越理论上的争执，还是真的开始半信半疑，总之他从辛杰手里拽回链子的力度加大了些。辛杰也不撒手，就紧紧握着链子瞪着他。金霏无奈地先放开手，“好好好，你真想带什么穿越回去的话，我给你换一样成不成？”  
辛杰疑惑地看金霏转身去外屋，一阵翻箱倒柜的声音之后回来，手心里是一把银光闪闪的小钥匙。  
“这是……”  
金霏回头又划开手机，刷了几下给他看。那是他们在华山景区的一张合影，显然还没爬上山顶就已经给辛杰吓得够呛，两手紧紧缠着金霏的腰，咧开嘴的笑容却格外勇敢放肆。他们背后是一片红绸和铁索织成的网，一排排小巧的同心锁在太阳下闪着光泽。  
“咱俩在华山上拴的同心锁，”金霏带着试探的口吻把照片推到辛杰眼前，“……也想不起来吗。”

辛杰咬紧嘴唇。金霏眉间锁紧的惊惧与担忧让他心口揪痛，疼得他不敢点头也不敢摇头。串着戒指的银链子被他默默放开，换成那把小钥匙被金霏塞在他手心儿。他听见金霏竭力平静下来的声音说，“本来好多人把钥匙从山顶扔下去的，但是咱俩一致觉得高空抛物太不道德——结果拿回来也一直没处理，你还老气我说，哪天你不要我了就去把锁解了。……”  
“不可能，”辛杰急急地抬头，“你要是成了我男朋友了，我肯定舍不得——”  
金霏把他手指弯起来，用自己的手掌紧紧包住，“……我知道。”  
他把辛杰放平在枕头上，给他盖好被子。  
“所以你要真的觉得能穿越回去，你就拿着它回去吧。这可真应了网上那个梗了——咱俩锁死了，钥匙送到另一个空间去啦。”

辛杰握着小钥匙安静地躺好了，眼睛却依旧睁得大大的望着金霏。金霏抬手在他睫毛上挡出一片影子，“睡不着？是不是灯光太亮了？”  
小孩儿不好意思地躲开他的视线，大着胆子问：“……我能要个晚安吻吗。”  
金霏似乎想要向他面前弯一弯腰，却没继续。辛杰的意识渐渐模糊起来，进入梦乡之前，恍惚听见金霏温柔而无奈的声音说：  
“不给，我的晚安吻只给我自己家的小孩儿……所以，你快回来吧……”

2019年2月28日，上海  
Side A

他们在深夜的车流里继续疾驰。导航显示到目的地还有一点二公里，而后座上熟睡的辛杰仍未发出微小呼噜以外的声音。  
金霏不敢叫醒他。就连梦游的人都不该去打扰的，他生怕一点错误的操作都产生不可挽回的后果。  
而且，如果一切都恢复正常了，回到正轨的辛杰，会是那个被交换到明年又换回来的吗？  
他在那一边经历了些什么，回来后还会记得吗？  
还是他只不过被一个穿越时空的他自己的意识挤占了一会儿躯壳，而他本来的意识只是一直在睡着，醉着？  
抑或一切都是他金霏自己产生了幻觉，刚才的所有对话，都只不过是一场不切实际的……  
……梦呢？

通向酒店正门的坡道近在眼前，这段诡异又奇妙的旅程也终于要到尽头。金霏跟着指引泊了车，心思复杂地打开后车门。睡得真的像个小京巴儿的辛杰一开门就向他身上栽过来，沉甸甸地把头枕在他胸口，但紧闭的眼睛和平静的呼吸，说明他现在也许并不知道自己在当枕头用着的是谁。  
晚风渐渐凉了。金霏轻轻晃了晃怀里的小孩儿，在依旧得不到回应之后默默给他拉了拉身上的毯子。隔了十几米开外停下的另一辆车车门也打开了，眼看卢鑫和玉浩要下来接人。他低下头看着辛杰熟睡的脸，在清凉的夜风里忽然提起勇气俯下身去，眼神坚定得视死如归。  
“辛小杰……”  
他唤了一声那个亲昵却还不属于他的名字，在对方蓬松的刘海上落下一个轻吻，低声说，  
“……我喜欢你呀。”

辛杰的眼睛忽然亮闪闪地睁开了。  
金霏手一抖，差点把他摔出车外。那双大眼睛里除了未散尽的睡意和茫然，他什么也看不出来。所有的问题没有一个能得到解答，他只好伸手托起辛杰后背，另一手抄着他的腿弯，把人从车上搬下来。这一会儿工夫，小孩儿的眼皮又阖上了。

“卧槽。”  
远远看着他们这边的玉浩破天荒地蹦了一句粗口，捅捅卢鑫，“抱下来的，抱下来的——”  
卢鑫压低声音，“不能吧？刚才发生了什么？金霏那车脱离咱们视野总共不到十分钟诶……要真是那样的话，这门亲事我不同意啊。”  
赶过去帮忙的陈曦没听清楚后面在说什么，回了个头。玉浩赶紧踩了卢鑫一脚。

把辛杰还给新势力两口子的金霏依然一脸嫌弃。  
“以后再不跟你们搭伙订酒店了，太费事了这。咱们两组人赶飞机也不是一个航班，凑什么热闹啊。”  
陈曦拍他一把，“少说两句吧，这不是图拼单便宜么？”  
金霏默默住口，看着玉浩把辛杰交给卢鑫扶着、转身跟陈曦到车里去扛房鹤迪。他揉了揉自己太阳穴，上前去依旧从卢鑫手里把小孩儿接了回来。  
“我背他进去吧。那腊肠儿且得你们仨人搬呢。”  
卢鑫眯起眼睛应了一声意味深长的“哦”，帮着把辛杰搭到金霏背上。  
“醒了吗？”金霏轻声问了一句。卢鑫转过头瞅瞅辛杰紧闭的眼帘，摇摇头说，“没呢。”  
金霏那颗心放下去又悬起来的，挺一挺腰板，背着人往电梯口走过去。  
他背上的辛杰仍然闭着眼睛，可眉眼之间悄然溜出一丝弯弯笑意，搭在金霏肩膀上的手攥紧了五指，指缝之间透出一丝隐隐约约的银色光芒。

FIN

彩蛋：2019年2月28日，上海  
Side A-1

卢鑫和玉浩正在客房里叽叽咕咕，门铃响了。一开门，金霏抱着手臂站在门口。  
“你们该不是把那俩喝多的放一屋儿了吧？”  
卢鑫挠挠后脑勺，“啊没事儿。大不了一会儿我俩串换开，一人照看一个醉鬼呗。”  
金霏眨着眼坏笑，“那你俩不得拆开睡了？”  
玉浩咳嗽一声，透出些许奸情败露的尴尬，“……你啥意思吧。”  
“没事儿我就是建议一下，”金霏也有点不好意思地转头往隔壁房间瞟一眼，“要不把辛杰放我房间吧，让陈曦上房鹤迪那屋去——要是腊肠儿犯起狗来，也就藏獒还能降得住了。”  
陈曦在他身后喊，“哎你可真能把我豁得出去啊？！”  
卢鑫和玉浩对视一眼，异口同声地说，“——那就这么着吧。”

彩蛋：2020年2月29日，北京  
Side B-1

时钟的指针已经指向三点，金霏仍旧大睁着眼睛望着顶棚。辛杰在他旁边翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地爬起来。金霏一激灵跟着坐起，“怎么啦？”  
辛杰揉着眼睛，声音撒娇似的带着软糯，“上厕所……”  
他轻车熟路地向着洗手间方向走去，绒毛拖鞋在地板上啪嗒啪嗒作响。金霏愣了愣神儿，从床头上抓起眼镜，跟在他身后。辛杰扭回头懵懵懂懂地看着他，“哥哥你也要去吗？”  
“没，没有。”金霏慌张地推推眼镜，“我刚才想起来个包袱挺不错的，赶紧记下来，怕明天早上起来忘了。”  
“哦……”辛杰打着哈欠应了一声，忽然凑过来，勾着金霏脖子自然无比地在他脸上亲了一口。  
“我好困啊哥哥……那我早上起来你再讲给我啊，你也别熬太久，头发又要少了……”

金霏木然地回他一个“嗯”，拖着因为骤然放松而有点无力的脚转向书房，打开了电脑。

他点开搜索引擎，才敲上没几个字，辛杰的脚步从身后啪嗒啪嗒又过来了。金霏慌张地把鼠标指针移到右上角，往红叉上点过去，“怎么不回去睡觉啊小杰？……是不是哪儿不舒服？”  
“哥哥……”  
辛杰呢喃着从身后抱住他，有些不安地磨蹭他的脖颈。  
“我好像……做了一个好长、好奇怪的梦啊……唔？”  
小孩儿疑惑的声音引着金霏抬头，屏幕上本来该点红叉的鼠标被他按歪了，一下子最大化了浏览器的窗口。

彩蛋：2019年2月28日，上海  
Side A-2

金霏拿出手机设了一条备忘录，提醒时间是一年以后。

彩蛋：2020年2月29日，北京  
Side B-2

“所以哥哥，我刚才不是在做梦，对吗？”  
辛杰站在金霏身后，看着浏览器搜索栏里的“前列腺高潮过久会导致短暂失忆吗”，红着脸问。

R.FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 一些说明：  
＃欢乐喜剧人第五季第十期播出时间为2019年3月24日，根据演员粉丝指出，录制时间应为2月28日。原来盲目设定为3月17日，现更正。如有漏改之处，请帮忙指出。  
＃火箭的直径由马腚决定：出自金霏陈曦相声《你根本不懂你懂吗》。  
＃锌这个梗最早的原出处应是Ｂ站某个评论。


End file.
